


Giantess Story Club- Fairy Law

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, Giantess - Freeform, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Giantess Story Club comic Above the Law with Fairy Tail characters, a strange experiment causes a few women in a prison to start feeling a little above the law themselves.Contains- Giantess, Adaptation





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another adaptation, this of the Giantess Club Comic Above the Law**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

There was once a military test that was deemed a failure, but it had unforeseen results, the explosion and dust made by the test carried contaminates on the wind and into a nearby women’s prison.

The next morning was when things truly began. At role call one girl with long black hair, Minerva Orland, started to feel…uncomfortable.

“Guh.” She groaned as a pressure built up in her chest, her orange prison uniform opening a bit with deep cleavage “OHH!”

Her top split open, buttons flying off and tits surging outward as her height jumped up a few feet. She looked around towering over other women, the next tallest person only coming up to the midthigh.

“I’m bigger…” Minerva smirked as her breasts and body grew more, looking back she saw her round ass “Hmm, and sexier.”

The guards radioed for backup as Minerva grew and grew, soon towering over the prison yard.

“What’s the matter can’t handle the new me?” Minerva boomed as her bra finally snapped off and let her humongous chest jiggle free “Ahh much better. Now what to do with you…”

She bent over, her tits swinging like wrecking balls as she picked up one of the guards.

“OW!” she yelled when a bullet bounced off her head “Who did that?!”

She looked over at the guard tower.

“It was you huh, well lucky for you I’m feeling like sharing this new me with you tiny little men.” She smirked grabbing them in her hands like they were a child’s toy.

She squeezed one between her titanic tits and another up her pussy, feeling him squirm around inside her.

“Oh my~” she moaned “A whole man is so much better than just a cock!”

Minerva let herself get pleasured for a while before ditching the two men, now towering multiple stories high she got to work on her revenge, smashing the prisons walls and towers as the army dispatch jets to take her out, the planes shot out ropes and bindings to knot up her ankles and wrists, forcing the woman to topple over and let out an small earthquake like shockwave.

“You can’t stop me!” She roared loudly “I’m above the stupid law!”

Another set of bindings went out and wrapped up her tits, flesh squeezing through the cracks like she was in some bondage club. Eventually she couldn’t fight back, Minerva was strapped to a pallet and bond down.

With the prison in shambles the remaining women were transferred right away.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

Two girls were in their new cells changing, one was the young and somewhat buxom Yukino Aguria and the other was the thin girl named Jenny.

“I hear the military took out that giant bitch.” Jenny said.

“Yeah, it was crazy, and they paid us so we get to live in less of a hellhole than that old prison.” Yukino said slipping off the top of her jumpsuit to ready for the showers “Though you have to admit, she was kinda hot, a bit too tall but her ass will look huge no matter what.”

“I bet you wish you were here.” Jenny made a silly face “Fe Fy Fo Fum and all that.”

“Shut up.” Yukino laughed “Hmm…”

“What’s wrong?” Jenny asked as Yukino suddenly yelped.

“Are you…shrinking?” Yukino looked down at her, her breasts swelling over her bra cups.

“HA!” Jenny gasped looking up at the girl.

Yukino moaned as she started getting taller and taller, her proportions growing with her as her clothes began to rip and tear, her head bumping the ceiling.

“Stop growing!” Jenny yelled.

“I can’t help it!” Yukino frowned trying not to bang her head on the ceiling.

Jenny tried calling for help to save herself as Yukino started pushing up, the ceiling cracking a bit.

“Too…big…” she groaned.

It only took another few minutes but soon the whole prison was rocked as Yukino fell down multiple floors, the building unable to support her weight.

“Oww that hurt…” she groaned looking her, her head was in her cell but her feet were in the basement, her crotch in the cafeteria.

“Don’t leave me!” She held Jenny to her huge tits.

“You’re big enough to take care of yourself!” Jenny yelled.

“HAA!” Yukino moaned feeling the heat and pressure again “It’s coming back!”

Down below when Yukino’s lower body burst through the floor she knocked many women down, including a woman named Kagura who was now laying half unconscious between the giantess’ legs.

The arousal from her growth made Yukino start dripping with need a bit, her juices splatting on Kagura.

“Hmmm…” the woman moaned a bit as she too now started to grow, her tits overwhelming her top as her legs stretched out.

“HAAA!” Yukino moaned as she started getting pushed up by the woman under her who was now almost as tall as her.

“Get off me!” Kagura pushed her ass.

“WAHH!” Yukino yelled falling outside through a wall, some woman trapped under one’s of her incredibly heavy tits.

“Hey you!” the titanic Kagura crawled closer to her “You’re lucky I like it rough! Now come here.”

As the two started rubbing each other and falling through another wall while kissing, Erza arrived looking to visit her girlfriend who was now a giant fucking another woman. Erza was wearing a tight white t-shirt and some jean shorts that showed off her body.

“Kagura!” She yelled as Yukino’s giant head slammed into the ground next to her.

“I’m so horny.” Kagura groaned, rubble falling off her body as she crawled on top of Yukino “I’m not done with you yet.”

As she kissed the girl and their giant tits pressed together she slowly moved down her body and started eating Yukino out, the girl moaning as her lengthy legs wrapped around her head.

“Ohh God…FUCKK!” Yukino boomed.

Erza gasped watching on as these two giants fucked in the rubble of the prison, but she was pissed after all her girlfriend was fucking someone else and didn’t even seem to care.

“KAGURA!” she screamed “You bitch!”

“Hmm…oh…” Kagura sat up, towering over Erza “It’s you…”

“Yeah it’s me!” Erza yelled “How could you cheat on me like this in front of a whole prison…and me!”

“Hmm…” Kagura shrugged “I out grew you.”

Kagura lowered her head and opened her mouth, yelling so loud it knocked Erza back a few feet “So fuck off!”

“Ugh.” Erza yelled wiping a little spit off her “I loved you and-UGH!”

She looked down and heard a rip, suddenly her shirt split and her tits started growing…all of her started growing.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and support the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Ugh…” Erza rubbed her head, seemingly unaware of her growing body and tearing clothes “Kagura…”

She looked up and saw the giant woman making out with Yukino, reaching down and rubbing her pussy.

“What the hell?!” Erza gasped as her bra fell off and her huge tits bounced free “Whoa…Hmm this feels nice.”

She moaned and rubbed her smooth tummy a bit as her legs stretched higher and higher…but then she focused her mind again, and saw Kagura kissing Yukino’s neck, her fingers deep in the white haired giant’s pussy.

“HMM!” Erza pulled her arm back “You bitch!”

She let her arm while and delivered a powerful loud smack to Kagura’s giant asscheeks.

“AHH!” Kagura gasped “Who did that?! Erza?!”

Erza stomped over, she was taller than Kagura by a head, but in giant terms that might as well be a half dozen feet.

“You think you can cheat on me and get away with it bitch?” Erza pushed her large chest against Kagura and glared at her as she pulled her arm back “Well think again!”

She drilled her lover with a hard right hook, knocking her back.

“I’ll do what I want.” Kagura smirked “And right now…I’ll show you who the bitch is!”

Kagura hit Erza in the side of the ribs with another punch, the two Giantess starting a fight. They wrestled around, calling each other insulting names as they struggled to show who was superior, both falling back into the rubble of the prison. Of course with three giants appearing the military was on the move again.

“I’ll never forgive you for this!” Erza held Kagura down.

As they fought a plane zoomed by and shot out a missile with a syringe shape, the projectile hitting Kagura square in the side of her neck.

“AHH!” she groaned, her body getting smaller by the second.

“You’re shrinking…” Erza looked at her before swinging an arm and busting the plane “Got you!”

She stood tall, the redhead clapping her hands clean “Sorry, but I’m not done with her.”

She looked down into a crater and saw Kagura, reaching down she picked her up with two fingers like they were tweezers.

“Time for payback.” The scarlet beauty smirked.

“Let me go!” Kagura kicked and squirmed.

“Let’s see how you like being the one taken advantage of.” Erza opened her mouth and place Kagura on her long surfboard like tongue.

“OHHHH!” Kagura screamed as her pussy was licked.

As Erza licked her lover she felt a prick in the back of her neck, causing her to spit Kagura too the ground.

“Fuck…I wasn’t done yet.” She felt her vision blurring and the ground growing closer “At least she got what she…deserved.”

* * *

 

**Some weeks later**

With no more incidents it was assumed the giant events were over and the messes cleaned up with government…govermenting. But there was one in limbo, Minerva who was supposed to go free, it was assumed the treatments had worked on the other three…but everyone knows what happens when you assume…

“I’m supposed to be released today!” Minerva was making a loud scene in the courtroom “This is a bullshit cover up! I-ugh!”

Suddenly she heard the sound of seams popping and looked down to see herself growing. It was happening rather quickly too, inch after inch of height, cup after cup of breast size.

“Ohh…Ohh yes!” she moaned as her stockings ripped and bra snapped, flesh pouring through the holes in the fabric “I guess I wasn’t cured after all!”

Minerva moaned as she got larger and larger, laughing in the face of those trying to restrain or even shoot at her, bullets bouncing off her soft flesh.

“Not so fast.” She blocked the exit with one of her hands “I didn’t say court was out of session-Ohh…fuck I’m so wet, I forgot how horny getting huge feels. Okay then…”

She snatched up pretty much every person in the room.

“I’ll just fuck you all the same! Fuck with me and I’ll fuck you!” she laughed smothering some in her tits and rubbing others on her pussy “OHH YESS!!!”

The squirming of the people made her more turned on, making her grow faster and faster until she burst out the roof of the courthouse.

“HAAA!” she let out a pleased moan and stretch “Who knew justice would feel so good.”

People in the streets were obviously running and the military had helicopters already surrounding her.

“Surrender.”

“How cute.” Minerva smiled squatting a bit “Try taking me by force.”

Minerva simply laughed as they blasted her with rockets and guns.

“Now that’s not very satisfying for a lady.” She smirked “I’m getting bored here…so which one of you puny men should I take…”

She reached down and picked up a tank, to a giant like her this was like a kid playing with army men toys. She brought it close and licked the tip of the cannon.

“Do you boys like that-GAH!” she yelped when the vehicle fired on her and made her drop the tank “You’re ruining my fun!”

She quickly stomped on the green machine, making it explode. Minerva stood tall and leaned on a building, the windows cracking a bit.

“Is that all you boys have-HA!” she yelped again as jets flew by to try and restrain her again, another zooming passed to hit her with the injector rockets, her body fell to its knees “What did you do…”

Minerva struggled to not shrink, the ropes tightening around her bust, digging into her nipples.

“Ohh…Am I still…” she looked down “It feels so good!”

The cure wasn’t shrinking her instead it made her grow even larger.

“HAAA!” Minerva moaned as her tits snapped the rope, swung free and smashed into a building, crumbling the top floors like the skyscraper had just been hit with a wrecking ball.

“Listen to me!” Minerva boomed “I am the law now and I want to be satisfied!”

She reached over and grabbed a stretch of bridge, jamming it into her tight pussy.

“Snug fit!” she moaned using the road like a dildo “I’m a Goddess! Obey me!”

She laid back in the city, cumming like a river.

“Hmm, that’s good…but I’d like more…”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and support the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
